


Episode Tag: Probie

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Probie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers for Probie* What happened in Abby's lab after Tim came down at the end? How did Abby help him feel less guilty? Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode Tag: Probie

**Author's Note:**

> *So I was watching the NCIS marathon that was on a few days ago and I had an idea for a Probie tag. As usual italics are quotes from the show; everything else is from my head. Here it is. I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review.*

_McGee walked quietly into Abby's lab. He was still depressed about the case. Abby had told him that she was going to try to figure which slug was the kill shot. If anyone could figure it out it would be her. McGee stood and watched as she gathered her things to go home for the night._

_"I thought you would be out celebrating." Abby said when she noticed McGee's eye on her._

_"No." He said softly._

_"Did you come down for a hug?" She smiled and opened her arms. She hoped that her smile would rub off on him. It had only been two days but she missed his smile._

_"What'd you find out?" He asked solemnly._

_Abby dropped her arms to her side, "I ran every test I could think of. The slugs are too damaged. There's no way to tell who fired the kill shot. Does it really matter?" She asked._

_"Yeah. It matters." McGee said quietly._

"Hey." Abby sighed and took a step closer to him. Tim sighed and turned to leave, "I'm still standing here." She said with her arms open once again. McGee looked up at her with a confused look in his eyes, "I still want my hug. And you still  _need_  a hug." McGee nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't deny it, she was right. He did  _need_  a hug.

"Thanks Abby." He said, disentangling himself from her. Abby grabbed his hand before he could slink out of her lab.

"We're going out." She stated.

"Abby, I don't want to go out." He said, glumly, "I just want to go home."

"Then I'm coming with you." She proclaimed.

"Abby." He started to protest.

"Timothy." Abby put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. He knew by the tone of her voice that she was serious, "You don't need to be alone. We don't even need to talk about it if you don't want to. But you should have someone there just in case you want to talk about. So you can argue all you want, but I have a key and I'm not afraid to use it." She let go of his face, picked up her lunch box and took his hand in hers again.

"Abby." He tried again.

"I'm not arguing with you Timmy. We are either going out or I'm going home with you." She smiled widely at him.

"Fine." He sighed as Abby pulled him into the elevator. It was a waste of time to argue with her once her mind was made up.

Tim's Apartment

He sat still in his work clothes at his writing desk typing. Abby was currently at her apartment getting some of her things. He had come home, showered and resigned to his typewriter while he waited for Abby. As if on cue he heard his door open. Tim continued to type without turning around to look at Abby. He heard her slip off her shoes and jacket and place her backpack on his counter top. She softly walked up behind him, ruffled his hair and kissed the back of his head.

"How you doing?" She asked.

"Fine." He said unconvincingly.

"Timmy, you're not fine." She said leaning her backside against the writing table.

"What do you mean 'I'm not fine'?" He asked tilting his head towards her.

"I can tell." She said.

"I should have waited." He said knowing it was useless to pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about, "I should have waited to be sure that he was firing at me."

"And if he was you could have been shot." Abby said.

"I identified my self as a federal agent. He wouldn't have shot at me." McGee said trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"OK maybe the cop wouldn't have but that drug lord probably would have." Abby said.

"I should have shot at the car." Tim said recalling the events in his mind, "I screwed up."

"Timothy, you did not screw up. There was no way to know if he was firing at you or where the first shot came from." Abby placed her hand on his cheek, "If you had waited you could have been shot and killed."

"That Metro cop might still be alive." He said.

"Maybe not. I couldn't tell which shot was the kill shot. It might not have been yours. It might have been the shot from inside the car." Abby said trying to get him to let it go.

"Maybe." He said, lost in thought. He killed a cop arresting a drug-lord. How could he continue being a NCIS agent when he killed a cop? A cop who wasn't even shooting at him.

"It was a mistake. Didn't Gibbs say he would have done the same thing?" Abby asked. She thought she remembered Tim saying something along those lines.

"Good agents don't make mistakes." Tim got up from his chair and started pacing around his living room.

"I can think of a few Tony made." Abby said. She sighed as she watched him pace back and forth, deep in thought. She had to figure out someway to distract him or he looked like he would self-explode with guilt. Suddenly an idea hit her. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders to stop him from moving. He gave her a questioning look. She just smiled and pulled him into a tight hug, "It's OK Timmy." She pressed a kiss against the side of his neck.

"Abby." He warned. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to distract him. Abby pulled back slightly and took his face in her hands. She slowly closed the distance between them. At the first touch of her lips on his he felt himself melt to her will. He never could deny her. He angled his head to deepen the kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. Her hands slid to the back of his head, embedding themselves in his hair. The two broke apart breathing heavily, "Abby." He said it so softly she wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not.

"You need distraction and to de-stress. This has to be doing at least one of those for you." She smiled suggestively. She moved her hands to his chest and started playing with the buttons on his shirt. She kissed the corner of his mouth and trialed light kisses down his jaw to his neck where she softly nibbled leaving a small hickey.

"Abs." He said in weak protest.

"Is this distracting you?" She asked her hands sliding up the front of his now open shirt.

"Yes."

"Is this de-stressing you?" She placed a kiss on his collarbone.

"Mmm-hmm." He mumbled as his hands slipped under the back of her t-shirt. Who the hell was he kidding? Abby was in his apartment, seducing him. How could this be a stressful situation? He felt Abby's lips on his once again as she took a step backwards without breaking their contact. They continued backwards until she bumped into the counter top. In one swift movement McGee lifted her off the ground, sat her on the counter and lifted her shirt over her head. He grinned when he saw the red and black lace bra she was wearing. "Matching set?" He asked as he shrugged his own shirt off.

"Of course." She smiled. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him back to her. McGee captured her mouth with his once again. If this is what he got when he had a really, really bad few days at work he might just have to complain to her about it more often, Tim thought to himself. Abby smiled to herself as Tim trailed kiss down her neck, her plan worked. Apparently he needed more than candles and incense to distract and de-stress him.

 


End file.
